


Knights of Old

by Readingnerd22



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, King Author AU, Knight AU, Maybe some angst, Mild Language, may change the rating later, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingnerd22/pseuds/Readingnerd22
Summary: Trolls and humans have gotten along for generations, and there was always a human trollhunter. Jim was the current one, as well as the grandson of King Arthur. He has to protect the realm from rouge trolls and humans. With the help of his best friend Toby and somewhat of a rival Claire, he is up to the challenge.





	1. A Trip To the Market

 

The early morning mist was slowly rising of the fields outside the walls of the city. Farmers and peddlers were slowly making their way to the gates of the outer city, hauling their goods to market for the day. As they traveled farther into the city the castle came into view, large and imposing. Guards were stationed at the large wooden gates, sunlight glinting off their armor.

 Inside the gates of the castle, in the courtyard, the company of soldiers were preparing for the days training. Squires were running errands for their assigned knights, grabbing armor, checking the straps on shields, or bringing swords to the castle blacksmith. A small group of the knights gathered in the entrance of the covered arena, watching a young man spar with a large blue troll.

 The boy had armor that was silver and had a fiery blue undertone to it, clear of any visible nicks and scratches; while the troll had just his trousers and stone skin to keep him safe. The young knight had a large silver sword that seemed to have a blue flame that rose from it each time he struck; while the troll held a battle ax. Their blades clashed against each other, the boy barely holding his own against the instructor. Blow after blow they kept striking, the troll using his prosthetic arm as a shield sometimes, until the boy decided to try to disarm the troll, which led to the troll turning it into a reversal and knocked the boy flat on his back.

“Good try, my liege, but you really need to work on your disarming technique,” the troll stated, matter-of-factly, extending his metal hand to help the boy up. “you start off strong, but as you finish, you lose your momentum. Try to put your weight into it earlier, that way you keep your movement going.”

“Thanks, Draal I’ll work on that” the boy replied, accepting the hand and dusting himself off.

“Don’t worry Lord Jim, you will get it down” Draal chuckled, walking over to the weapons rack to put his battle ax. He quickly turned toward the group standing at the entrance and gruffly scolded, “You slackers better get back to your duties, before the king shows up.”

The group quickly dissipated, all except one. He was dressed in simple gray trousers, with black boots coming to his knee. His tunic was yellow while his vest was a dull orange, symbolizing his house colors. Since he was shorter and a bit hefty, the other knights snickered at him as they passed on their way out.

“Hey Toby,” Jim called out to the boy, willing his amour back into a small amulet that fell from his chest into his hand. His light blue tunic and black pants held no memory of the fight, oddly enough, save for the sweat that clung to them.

“Good morning, my liege,” Toby said with half a bow.

“Very funny Lord Tobias.” Jim said as Toby stood up and walked over to him Draal. “We have been friends for how long? You know that you don’t have to use titles” Jim moaned.

Toby chucked “Well, you are next in line to be king. You’re already the trollhunter, and once you are king, your responsibilities will triple, so won’t have any time to hang out with me.”

“Don’t forget you will be loyal knight questing for me, Tobes.” Jim said, walking over to a low wall where his cloak was hanging. Draal started to walk over to the wall as well, grabbed his black cloak, and threw the thick martial over his head.   

“Well, I will let you both get to your daily duties,” Draal said curtly, “I will see you later tonight Lord Jim, for the monthly affairs council. Lord Tobias.” He nodded toward Toby, as he walked out of the training arena, heavily cloaked so he wouldn’t take damage from the sunlight, and made his way to the courtyard, toward the inner gate.

“So, my lieg...” Toby started.

“Stop it,” came Jim’s swift rebuff as he put his midnight blue cloak over his shoulders and did the clasp.

“Fine,” he relented “so are you up for a ride through town?”

“Why?”

They walked out of the special training arena, mainly built for the trolls to train the current trollhunter and his company. They made their way to the stable, watching out for the men training in the yard. The smell of hay and the sound of horses flowed out into the courthouse.

“It’s been a couple of weeks since we went out to see the town’s market, and who knows when you won’t be able to go out again” Toby tried to persuade, “also, Otto should be back from the east, with new spices with you to work with”

Jim though for a minute before answering.

“Alright,” was Jim’s answer, “but not too long, I have talk to my mother before this council meeting.”

  Once they arrived at the stables, Jim ordered the stable boy to saddle his and Toby’s horses. It would take several minutes, so Jim asked Toby “So when does your father plan on taking you to your family’s castle for winter?”

“Sometime in the next few weeks,” Toby answered as their horses were brought to them. Jim’s mare was a light grey, with a white star on her forehead and a darker grey mane, while Toby’s mare was a chestnut brown with a black mane. Toby paused as the stable boy handed them their respective horses and went back to his task. The two young men lead their horses out of the stable, to a clearer part of the courtyard to mount their steeds and continue their conversation.

“He wants to get back to mother before the trees become to bare, to make sure the household’s supply reserves are fully stocked.” He continued as they began to ride toward the outer gates of the castle’s keep. “He also wants do some repairs on the castle, as a safety measure for next summer.”

“So, I’m stuck here for the whole winter, by myself?” Jim asked sarcastically, knowing full well he would see Toby for the Christmas festivities.

 “You are so dramatic,” came Toby’s reply, with an eye roll. “I’ll be back for the Christmas feast, and you have Claire to keep you company.”

Jim bit his lip, “you know Claire can’t stand me. We can’t even be in the same room without arguing over some little matter. It’s like she has a personal mission to make my life miserable.”

Toby snorted but didn’t comment. He knew that there was a rivalry between the two since they met, but he had no idea on why.

 They rode in a comfortable silence as they followed the main road that lead to the market. The road closer to the castle was lined with nice houses that most upper classmen could afford. They all had white stone walls as their first floor, with the second floor being constructed of lumber, and the roofs being made from terra cotta tile. They all were the same exact buildings all the way to the street, Kings Way. As they crossed Kings Way, coming closer to the market, the houses became more rundown, but somehow, they had more character. Women hanging clothes on lines between alleys, kids running through the street playing with each other and their dogs, and men going about to market or conducting other business.

As they came closer to the market the streets became more crowded with people. Vendors had their items on display for all to see. The farmers had their extra crops out to sell for extra coin, clothing vendors selling fabric to maidens for their sowing, and an assortment of exotic traders from other parts of the world. Jim and Toby made their way to one vendor on a street that broke off from the main street.

As they came closer to his stall, they dismounted and continued on foot. The vendor they came up to sold spices from other lands. He had his back turned to them as they approached, rifling through a chest full of stuff.

“Hey Otto,” Jim started, startling the man, who hit his head in the top of the chest.

“My liege, you came just in time, I just received some new spices from the east,” he said as he rubbed his head. He turned with several leather pouches in his hands. “This one they call cumin,” he pulled a short brown grain from one pouch, “it gets used with white meats, like chicken”

 “And this one,” he said as he pulled out several small nuts, “is called nutmeg and is good when cooked with apples”

“Do you have any cinnamon?” Toby asked, looking through some of Otto’s other inventory.  

“Of course, Lord Tobias” came the reply, as well as a pouch full of the aromatic sticks, which landed in Toby’s hand. His eyes lit up as he opened the small bag and breathed in the spicy scent. “I made sure to grab extra this time around just for you.”

Jim lifted the pouch containing the nutmeg and smelled it. Its nutty and somewhat spicy aroma delighted him, and he was already coming up with dishes in which to add it.

“We’ll take these, as well as some salt and pepper, if you have it” Jim declared as he pulled a coin pouch from his hip and opened it. He dropped several gold coins into Otto’s hand, and the man handed him several small pouches of the spices.

 “Thanks Master Otto.”

“Glad to be of service” Otto replied with a bow.

Jim grabbed the bags, including the one Toby, and gently placed them in his saddle pack. They started to continue their walk down the side street. They came up to several stalls on one side of the street, while the other side had an inn, the area’s local blacksmith, and several other smaller stores. The street wasn’t nearly as crowded, so they decided to re-mount their horse. They had barely ridden several feet before a loud commotion grabbed the street goers’ attention.

A man had grabbed a young boy, around the age of eight, by the scruff of his shirt, yelling at him, as he snatched an apple from the boy. Several people stopped to look, but most went about their business, not wanting to get involved. 

“Think you’re entitled to my stock thief” the gruff man yelled, pulling the boy up into the air by the scruff of his shirt, all the while the kid was struggling. “I ought to take a couple of your fingers for the trouble you’ve caused.”

Jim made his horse transition into a trot in order to reach the pair, with Toby trailing behind.

“Is there a problem here sir?” Jim asked, pulling his horse to a standstill.

“Be along your way boy, let me care of my business,” the man raged.

“Let me go!” the boy struggled, still trying to escape the burly man’s grasp.

“I’ll let you go once I get my payment, in coin or in blood” came a growling reply.

“If it’s a matter of payment, I will happily pay for whatever goods were stolen.” Jim offered, pulling his coin bag from his side.

The man thought for a moment before curtly saying “No, he has been stealing from me for days.” He put the boy down gruffly, but held on to his wrist as he pulled out a short sword. “ ‘Bout time I did something.”

“Wait!” Jim shouted, but let his reflexes take over as the sword came down on the boy’s hand. In a flash of light his amour appeared, and his cloak dropped as he jumped from his horse and blocked the sword coming down on the boy. The man grunted in surprise at the sudden appearance of the sword but shook it off in a matter of seconds. He pushed the boy aside and went into a fighting stance. Jim followed suite and shouted to Toby “Make sure the boy is safe.”

Jim sized up the man quickly. He was of average height but had a husky build. You could see the muscles bulging from his shirt. Definitely not the biggest foe he has faced, Jim thought, before his sword came swinging down on him. It was quickly blocked, and Jim went on the offensive, slashing at the man. His blows were all messily blocked, and the man stumbled back into a wall of a building. He hit it with a thud, but quickly pulled himself back up. They continued to exchange blades, unaware of the soldiers approaching them on foot, as well as a figure high above on a jet-black horse.

“What is the meaning of this!” the figure on the horse yelled above the noise. “Lord Jim”

 The shout of his name pulled Jim back to his surroundings, making him hesitate for a second, letting the bigger man escape the sword lock and hit Jim in the nose with the but end of his sword hilt. The blow knocked Jim on his back, as his nose erupted in blood and pain.

Two soldiers quickly grabbed the man and disarmed him as another two and Toby ran over to care for Jim. They lifted him up and grabbed his cloak to try to stop his nose from bleeding as much. His amour flash back into the amulet as he was walked back over to his horse. The soldiers where binding the man by the wrist, with the intent of bringing him to the castle dungeon when Jim stopped them.

“There’s no need for that,” he said with the hopes of fixing things.

“Not going to happen sire,” the man on the horse said, clearly not wanting to have this conversation.

“Sire!” the now cuffed man shouted in surprise, somehow not knowing that Jim was heir to the throne, with the flashy amour and all.

“It was just a simple misunderstanding commander, no need to worry” Jim countered.

“Not bad, then explain the bloody nose” the commander retaliated, rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

“But Jim was trying to help this boy,” Toby interjected, trying to help Jim’s case.

“No buts!” the commander commanded, turning his horse toward the castle. The soldiers followed suit, towing their prisoner. Jim and Toby remounted their horses, following the group back toward the castle.


	2. Mother Knows Best...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback on chapter 1! You guys are the best!!!!!!!!!!!

 “So, Jim… How are you going to explain this to your mother?” Toby asked as they turned onto the main street.  

 “I have no idea,” came Jim’s muffled reply.                                                           

 “What? I can’t understand you Jimbo”

 “I said,” Jim pulled the cloak from his nose, “I have no idea.”

 “Well you better tell he the truth” came his friend’s reply. “Or it’s going to be way worse than the time we snuck out to go see the festival night life.”

  They trailed behind the group of soldiers, who made the people give them wide birth as they made their way to the castle. One of the soldiers was holding on to the prisoner and gave him a tug whenever he slowed down and fell behind.

   Jim felt his nose start to bleed heavily again, so he put the cloak back on his face just as they reached the castle gate. The gates were opened, and they passed through into the courtyard. As they made their way to the castle itself, the boys dismounted from their horses. The stable hand grabbed their horses and lead them back to the stable.

  Jim and Toby made their way to the main entrance of the castle. They made their way through the door of the castle into a large foyer. The room was decorated with blue and silver banners, animal heads and weapons hanging from the walls, and suits of amour lining the room. 

 “Well I’m heading to the kitchen to use my charm to get some food from the maids.” Toby casually stated as he turned to the left down a hallway.

 “Alrig…”

 “Jim Lake Jr!” came an angry shout from the top of the grand staircase in front of Jim. A woman in a dark blue dress with sliver trim stood at the top, clutching the railing. Her raged expression looked worse than her mood hopefully was because the light coming in from the window made her red hair look as if it was on fire.

 “Hello mother” Jim quietly, dropping the cloak from his nose, giving her a stiff bow. “How was your afternoon?”

  She made her way down the stairs.  “Good, till I heard you got into another fight. Why must you keep doing this to me?” she questioned angerly as she rubbed the bridge of her nose with two fingers. “What happened to your nose, and how did you start a fight this time?”

  Jim looked over to Toby for help, but his friend had already booked it down the hall, not wanting to risk Barbara’s wrath.

  Jim sighed, and looked at his mother. “There was an incident the market and some kid needed help…”

 “So, you were in the market, skipping on your lessons with Lord Stricklander, again.” not even asking him, knowing it to be true.

  Jim sighed “Did he rat out on me?” knowing it was more than likely. It seamed that Lord Strickler wanted to be in the good graces of his mother, so he was always doing the ‘noble thing’ when it came to Jim, and letting his mother know of anything that might be a problem with him, such as trips to the market without permission.  

 “Not the point,” she scolded as she reached the bottom of the stairs. “You continuously to leave without permission, getting into fights, and skipping classes.” She grabbed his face and tilted it down to get a better look at it.

 “Well, it’s broken, but the bleeding seems to have slowed.” She said as she released his face and handed him a silver handkerchief. Jim took it and pulled the bloody cloak from his face to replace it with the material. He put the cloak on the banister of the stairs, taking note to bring it to his room later.

  Jim held out his arm and she looped her arm around his. She led the way down the hallway to the right, toward the library. “I worry about you Jim. I understand your 18 and of age to rule the kingdom if something should happen to your grandfather, but you can’t keep acting this rebellious.”

  They entered the castle library, which was empty save for one person, whose back was to them bowed over some text.  

“I’d prefer the term adventurous” He joked, hoping to lighten her mood.

  She continued without even bating an eye “I want the best for you, and I feel like you’ve been on a rough path since your father died.”

 “I’m fine mom, trust me. I just don’t…” Jim hesitated as they came to a stop when the stranger looked up from his reading.

 “Hello Young Atlas,” the man said, turning to face Jim and Barbara.

 “Lord Stricklander” Barbara answered back, a slight smile on her face.

 “Lord Strickler” Jim stiffened as he answered, releasing his mother’s arm to give the man a stiff bow.

 “Glad you decided to come in for your lessons.” Strickler teased Jim, closing the book he was holding.

   Strickler was wearing black boots, the light gray trousers, and a venomous green shirt. He had made a low bow toward the pair, giving Barbara a kiss on her hand. Jim mentally gaged at the sight. So, this is what puts my mother in good spirits, Jim though as Stricklander rose back to his full height.

 “Well better late than never, my good Lord” Jim sarcastic replied, earning him a reproachful look from his mother.

  That earned a chuckle from Stricklander, who set his book down on the table.

 “Well make sure you’re early tomorrow, we have a lot to discuss about the current political state” Stricklander replied. “As well as some basic etiquette for members of the ruling class.”

  Jim rolled his eyes, hoping the instructor was kidding. Probably not. The man was too old to have a sense of humor.

 “Will we see you at tonight’s dinner Lord Stricklander?” Barbara ask, curious.

 “I do have other matters to attend to before then, but hopefully I shall be able to attend” Stricklander answered “until then, I bid you ado.” He bowed once again, rose, and left the room.  

 “What do you see in that man?” Jim sneered as soon as the man left the room.

 “We’re still on the matter of your behavior as of late” Barbara sighed. “You cannot keep going off like this. I understand you want to help the people, but some matters must be left for them to decide. Can you attempt to understand? For my sake?”

  Jim sighed before answering. “Yes mother, I will do my best.”

 “Good” She replied, relieved that he had promised to try to do better. “Now let’s go get your nose looked at.”

  They made their way out of the library, through a set of doors opposite of the way they came in. They entered another hallway and followed it for several feet before stopping in front of a wooden door labeled ‘healer’. Barbara knocked on the door sharply, and it was opened by small woman with long brown hair, wearing a simple white dress.

 “Good afternoon my lady, my lord, what may I help you with?” She asked as she opened the door wide enough to let them enter. 

 “I may have broken my nose this time Miss Jamie,” Jim said with a small smile, while his mother rolled her eyes. She led them in and had Jim sit in a bench, so she could see his nose. He pulled the small cloth away from his face so see could see. 

“The bleeding has stopped, but there is not much that can be done, so just take it easy with your training.” She handed him a clean cloth and took the bloody one from him. “And maybe where your helmet sire”

 “Thank you, Miss Jamie,” Barbra said as Jim stood up and walked over to her “we best be on our way.”

 “Glad to be of service,” Jamie said with a curtsy as they left the room. “Please be a bit more careful Lord Jim,” she finished with a small smile.

 “I’ll try” Jim replied with a polite bow. He held his arm out again for Barbara to grab, and begn to make their way back to the library when they were approached by servant.

“My Lady,” He said with a quick bow “Your father is needing to speak to you, he is in the garden.”

“Thank you.” Barbara turned to Jim. “I will see you at tonight’s dinner, please be on time. You know how your grandfather gets when anyone is late for dinner.”  

Jim bowed as she released his arm and walked toward the garden, “Yes mother, I love you”

  She smiled “I love you to, Jim. Don’t forget it.” She turned and continued down the hall.

  Jim turned and continued down the hallway back toward the library. I better go change before dinner, he thought to himself, and was making his way into the library when he collided face-first into someone.

 “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there” He apologized profusely, helping the girl up as well as grabbing some of the books and papers that had fallen.

“No, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” She grabbed the rest of her papers, “I’m in a bit of rush, but thank yo…” She hesitated as she looked up to see who helped her out. “Oh, it’s you.” Came her response, clearly full of distain toward Jim.

“Well sorry for being a gentleman and trying to help you.” He sniped back, already backing up from her, lest she take a swing at him.

  She was dressed in a pair grey men’s trousers, and a purple tunic. She had a black cloak hanging from her shoulders, but underneath a leather satchel could be seen hanging from her side. She was also wearing riding boots spattered in mud, as if she came from a long ride from the woods.

“Well I didn’t ask for your help Lord Lake,” she countered as she stood up, having to look up to meet his eyes.

“Well, Lady Claire, I figured you would be happy to have the help.” He shot back, looking for quick getaway, so he didn’t have to deal with her. He looked down at some of the papers he was holding. He could barely make out the trollish writing on the paper before she snatched it from his hands.  

 “I’ll take that, and I’ll be on my way.” Claire turned on her heels and walked to the stairs that lead to the second floor of the library. Jim watched her as she ascended the stairs, then turned and made his way toward the kitchen, hoping he could find Toby in the area.

 

 

 “But Father!”

 “No buts!”

 “He’s not ready for something of this scale, he’s still to rebellious” Barbara argued with her father, who was sitting on a bench in the center of the garden. He was wearing a simple blue tunic and black breaches. A simple sliver band wrapped around his head full of blond hair, taking place of his elaborate crown. “And I feel like he will get into an unhealthy amount of trouble while out”

 “He needs to go on this journey. Going on a tour of the kingdom, above and below, will help him understand the people and trolls he is to rule over someday.” He stood up from his spot and walked over to his daughter and held out his arm.

 She looped her arm around his.  “Father don’t speak like that,”

  “But it’s true. I don’t know how much longer I’ll be around, so this is important for him. It will also give him a chance to hopefully find a suitable bride.” The king continued and lead them through the garden.

Barbara sighed. “I understand, but by himself?”

 “He’ll have a convoy of course.” Came the response. “Well have Draal and Arrrgh escort him underground, and the best fighters while he is aboveground.”

 “That’s not what I meant”

 “I know,” He chuckled, bent down to pick a tiger lily, and held it out for Barbara. “But it’s for the good of the kingdom. He needs to be seen with ether of us hounding him.”

 “Yes father,” came her defeated reply as she took the flower. “Doesn’t mean I’m happy with this decision.” She took a sniff of the flower, her senses filling with its aroma, reminding her of her mother.

 “Don’t be so down my dear, he’ll be back before you know it.” Arthur tried to comfort. “And you wonder where he got his fiery spirit from.” He added, under his breath.

   Barbara sighed, not wanting to be separated from her son for longer than necessary. They continued through the garden, the flowers in full bloom thanks to Merlin’s magic, slowly making their way back to one of the castle’s side entrances.

“What has become of your suitor, my dear?” Arthur asked suddenly, catching Barbara off guard as they passed through the doors.

 “Stricklander?”

   He nodded.

 “He still visits,” she replied, “why do you ask?”

 “Does it matter? I would like to keep track of any potential husbands you’re interested in” Arthur paused for a moment as he stroked his golden beard, then asked, “Does he make you happy?”

 “Ah…” she was caught off guard again. “Um… Yes.” She paused “Yes, he does.”

“Good. Well Barbara, I best get ready for tonight’s meeting, and I’m sure you will have some matters to attend before dinner.”  He ended the conversation abruptly, not waiting for a response. He released her arm and gave a small bow. “Until dinner.” He turned and left to head to his chambers, leaving a very puzzled Barbara behind.

 


	3. A Council of Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit to update. Should be back to a regular updating schedule.

  Jim made his way to the castle’s dining room. He had changed into a darker blue tunic with a black leather vest. His light grey pants and black boots complimented his look, and a thin sliver band sat on his head. The amulet of daylight sat in his pocket, ready for battle, should the need arise.

  Upon entering the dining room, he was greeted by his grandfather.

 “Good evening my boy.” Arthur was seated at the head of a large table made of a rich oak wood.

 “Good evening grandfather.” Jim gave a short bow to his elder and made his way to sit on Arthur’s right side.

 “How was your trip to the market?” The older man asked with a slight smirk, as Jim sat down.

 “I… ahh… i…” the young man flustered, “Umm… How did you find out?”

 “How do you think,” came the reply “gossip travels fast through the hall.”

 “Figures,” Jim mumbled under his breath. As a servant came and poured Jim some wine in a sliver goblet next to him, his mother entered the room and made her way toward the seat on the left of Arthur. The servant made her way over to Barbara and poured her a portion of the wine.

 “So, my boy, are you ready for the council tonight?” Arthur questioned as their food was brought to them.  

 “I guess,”

 “Well I hope you are, there is a lot to discuss tonight.” Arthur quipped as the food came out.

  Plates of bread and vegetables came out, with aroma of yeast and roasted vegetables flowing off them. They were followed by a platter that had a fire roasted boar with an apple, in its mouth. The servants placed the food down and quickly left the room, allowing the royal family to eat in peace.  They ate quickly in silence, having no conversations. Jim finished first and waited patiently for Arthur. Once the older man finished they both stood, said goodbye to Barbara, and made their way to the stables.

  After a twenty-minute ride deep into the woods outside the city, they made their way toward a large cave guarded by two humans. Jim took a torch one of them handed to him and lead the way into the cave. They made their way down a roughly carved staircase and came to a blank stone wall.

  Arthur gave three stiff knocks in quick succession, and a moment late, the wall glowed a light-blueish hue as it made a large portal through the stone-face. They were greeted by a large green troll, who led them down a crystalline stair case. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were greeted by a monstrously large gray troll, who had patches of green fur lining his back and chest.

 “Lord Jim, King Arthur,” the brute nodded his head in a form of a bow.

 “Arrrgh,” Arthur gave the beast a pat on his arm, “how are you doing, old friend?” They walked toward a large building of sorts, toward the center of the underground city.  

 “Good, Blinky is to,” Arrrgh replied as he pushed past some trolls blocking the road. “He work to much though”

  They continued past a blacksmith, a pub, and several stores. They finally walked through a large stone archway into a large communal area. They were greeted by to troll guards who allowed them to pass and continued down the hallway.  As they entered the room, Jim noticed Vendel and Blinky standing in a corner talking in hushed whispers, Usurna, Kanjigar, Gatto, and Draal, as well as a handful of human lords standing around a large stone table.

  Vendel looked up from his conversation with Blinky. “Good evening my Lords.” He gave a small bow.

“Master Vendel.” Jim gave a bow.

“Vendel, is everything alright?” Arthur gave the troll a concerned look.

“Nothing to concern yourself with Arthur,” came the elder trolls response. They made their way toward the table and greeted the rest of the council as they sat down for business.

 

  Deep in the north woods, on the outskirts of the kingdom, a man was running for his life through the dark. A big, black troll was chasing him on all fours, the man barely holding his own. The man lost his way, running into a cliff face, breathing heavily, looking for a way out of the situation.

 “Nowhere to run, fleshbag” the large brute spoke. The man turned his back to the rock and drew his sword.

 “They will find out. The trollhunter will find you and the bridge and destroy it.” The man shakily huffed between breaths. 

 “I count on it.” The troll rose up to his full height and drew his sword. He swung, and somehow the man blocked. The troll gave an annoyed huff, pulled back and took another swing, the mark being met, and cut the man clean in half, blood splattering up against the wall.

 “You need to learn on how not to make a mess,” a shadow commented, stepping from behind a large tree toward the large rocky troll.

 “And you need to learn your place, impure.” Came his rebuke, as he lifted the bottom half of the corpse and sniffed.

 “Well, Bular, I’m in charged of making sure you don’t alert the young lord of our presence.” The man quipped back, completely unphased. Bular snorted and tossed the body aside. He wiped his sword and re-sheathed it and started to walk north, toward a forgotten ruin.

 “You need to understand it is imperative to keep in the shadows for as long as possible. If you keep going about killing the humans, someone will notice eventually.” He followed the prince from a distance.

“DON’T Lecture me Stricklander!” Bular turned with a stomp, startling the man following him. “I know the risk” he huffed, turning to continue his way, mumbling. “I’m doing my best to please my father.”

 “I understand,” the man said, trying to appease the beast. “We almost have all the pieces of Killahead bridge, we just need the keystone then we can go claim the amulet of daylight.”

 “Good” Bular took a deep breath, “I personally want to take the amulet off the trollhun…” A rustle in the bushes made him pause.

 “Just a rabbit, no doubt.”

   Bular held his paw up to silence the changeling.  

 “I doubt it impure.” Bular whispered.  

 “I can smell you, human. Come out and I’ll grant you a swift death.” A small figure came forward, not showing any visible fear.

 “A female?! Curious. You have more balls than most men.” He chuckled which sounded like rolling gravel. “So, who do I have the pleasure of killing?”

 “Claire, and you have no need to kill me.” She quipped back, unphased. Bular chuckled again, and turned to Strickler, but the man was gone. Typical, he thought, for the man to run at the first sight of a killing.

 “Is that so little one,” He drew his swords, taking a fighting stance. Claire stared at him, curiously, and pulled out a two-pronged staff.

 “Just wanted to confirm some things for some people, so I’ll be on my merry way,” she said with a smirk as she lifted the staff. She flicked her wrist and made a portal on the ground.

 “No!” Bular pounced as she drooped into the portal, disappearing from his view. He was a second to late, the portal closing before he reached her. 

 “Raaorrrrhhaaaa” His howl rang through the woods, furious he lost his prey.

  

 “So that is the summary of supplies for the coming winter,” Arthur finished addressing the council. Jim stood between Draal and Kanjigar, trying to pay attention, when a small black portal formed above the stone table and a small hooded figured dropped down.

  Jim summoned his amour and several of the trolls pulled out weapons, promptly pointing them at the figure, ready to attack.

 “Wait,” the figure pilled back her cloak. “It’s just me” Claire, a bit winded, held up hands to appease the members. It was strange she just popped from nowhere, in the midst of their meeting. The trolls dropped their weapons, but Jim kept his amour intact, in case something else were to pop out of nowhere.

 “You shouldn’t be here, Lady Claire,” Arthur politely input, unsure on how to continue.

 “What’s wrong Claire?” Draal attempted to ask, with Claire putting a finger up to ask for a minute. He held out his prosthetic hand and helped her down from the table.

 “Well, speak child.” Usurna commanded. Claire balled her right fist, Jim noting that she didn’t take to kindly to being called child.

 “It’s Bular,” she huffed out. “He has Killahead bridge nearly finished.”

 “That’s impossible,” Vendel looked outraged, clearly not believing the young sorceress.

 “We scattered the remains of the bridge centuries ago,” Kanjigar supplied, glancing around the room.

 “How did you come across this information Claire?” Arthur asked. Jim looked at the old king and found that his wrinkles had deepened with worry.

 “Merlin told me to check on some disappearances happening in the north, mainly because he knew the trollhunter might be busy.”  She looked at Jim, knowing the jab would make irritate him.

 “Since when does Merlin care for us measly mortals” Jim sneered, his voice dripping with poison.

 “Since the very beginning,” Claire quipped back, not breaking eye contact with him.

 “Enough you two” Arthur commanded as he stood, done with the two’s bickering. “How long has Merlin asked you to do this, Claire?”

 “About three months,” She began, turning to the king. “The disappearances seamed random at first, an old man here, a whore there. They were spread out, so they didn’t look relevant for the first month or so. So, the first though was just a small-time murderer.

  Then it moved on to strong farm hands, some kids, maybe even a horse or two from the stable. Found a few troll tracks, but they lead nowhere. Finial straw was when a commander from the local militia was found, torn to pieces, by a local hunter one morning. The hunter said he saw a large black troll in the shadows, holding a bit of the man’s arm like he was going to eat it.”

  Damn, Jim though, why didn’t she tell us?

 “How come the council wasn’t made aware of this?” came Usurna question, speaking on the groups behalf.

 “Merlin didn’t see it fit to tell anyone,” Claire supplied, crossing her arm on her chest. “And besides, what would have been done about it?”

 “We’ll need to discuss matters more in depth,” Vendel looked around the room, “But for now we will be done, and come back tomorrow.”

 “What!” Jim and Claire exclaimed simultaneously.

 “This needs to be discussed now!” Claire raged “You’re just giving Bular more time to gather forces!”

 “For once I agree with her,” Jim added, much to the surprise of Claire. “We don’t have time to sit around and discuss what is to be done!”

 “We need to think about finding the keystone before Bular, as well as keeping the amulet safe.” Vendel tried to calmly explain but failed. “Bular is unlike any enemy you have ever fought, boy” he pointed a stony finger Jim’s way, “and will kill you immediately! Leave that business to troll kind.” He was raising his voice now, not to Jim’s surprise.

 “The young lord my have a point Vendel” Usurna made her way next to Vendel, “If we have the trollhunter hunt down Bular, we can hunt the keystone and destroy it.” She looked toward Jim.

 “So, you want to send the boy to his death?” Kanjigar questioned, looking toward Usurna. “Surely there is another way.”

“Perhaps Draal could come with to scout, as well as,” Jim paused, “Claire. She’s seen Bular and would have a bit of an upper hand if it comes to a fight.” He looked around the room, surprised that no one spoke against it.

 “I believe this plan is in our best interest” Draal finial spoke up. “We would only have to spy. No need for blood.”

  Vendel thought for a moment, then looked toward Arthur. “You’ve been quiet, what do you think should be our course of action?”

  Arthur looked Jim in the eyes “I think if Jim is up to the task, then he should follow through. No need to push it off.”

  Jim gave his grandfather a slight smile, “I won’t let the council down.”

 “Well then that settles it. You’ll leave tomorrow night, at dusk.” Vendel said, unhappy with the decision made.

 The members got up and slowly made their way out of the chamber, into the night. Claire walked up to Jim.

 “That went well”

 “Better than I could have hoped, all things considered.” He looked toward the spot where his grandfather and Draal were discussing something.

 “So,” She was digging through her bag, “What are you going to tell your mom?”

  His slim smile dropped, leading to a frown. “Well shit.” 


	4. Into the Woods We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready for season three!!! Can't wait!  
> Also I spent a majority of my time listening to Two Steps from Hell. Particularly this song [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpxtuUQ28UM ]   
> (i can't figure out how to link a link)

  The conversation with his mother had went as badly as he had expected. It had been late when they had arrived back to the castle, but Barbra had been up waiting for them. Arthur had bid Jim goodnight, telling the boy he should talk to his mother about the upcoming task. Jim made his way up to his mother’s room, and a fight had broken out. He ended their conversations, leaving the room, his mother an emotional mess.

  The next morning, as Jim made his way to the dinning hall, he ran in to Toby.

 “Hey Tobes,” he waved his friend down.

 Toby was munching on a sweet roll. “Hey Jimbo,” he took a bit of breakfast. “Want to go train with me?”

 Jim stopped. “Actually, I’m leaving to go north today.”

 Toby stopped mid-bite, “Why?”

 “Umm…” Jim froze, “Trollhunter business.”

  Jim made his toward the entrance of the castle, Toby following close behind. As they neared the stables, they were met by Draal and Claire. Draal was wearing his heavy cloak, ready for the long journey ahead. Claire was dressed similarly to her outfit yesterday, but she had a small hunters’ bow for the journey. She was going over the bow string, making sure it was tight.

There were two horses ready, as well as a sturdy covered cart, modified for a troll.

 “Can you use that thing,” Jim asked as he nodded towards Claire’s bow, genuinely curious for once.

 “Better than you can.” She quipped back.

  Draal looked at the two and chuckled. “Well, are we ready to go?”

 “Why aren’t we using your staff?” Jim walked over to his gray steed. “Wouldn’t it be faster?”

 “It would be,” Claire begin as she walked over to her jet-black steed, “But it needs to charge before I can use it again. It should good to use in a couple of hours.”

Toby stifled a laugh, earning a pointed look from Jim.

  Draal climbed the sturdy cart, “We should get going young lords.”

 “When will you guys be back?” Toby asked as they mounted their steeds.

 “Um…”

 “Hopefully in a fortnight.” Claire answered for him.

 “Oh,” Toby sighed, “Well then, I’ll see you at the holiday ball.”

 “See you then, say hello to your mother for me” Jim turned his horse toward the castle gate.

 “Safe travels,” Toby waved as the trio rode through the gates.

 

  The sun was high as they made their way through the entrance of the woods fifteen miles north of the city. Jim took the lead, Claire following close behind him, and Draal taking up the rear. The canopy of trees let in a few patches of light that illumined the path in a golden light. The light breeze blew several through several trees, a flurry of orange leaves flew past Jim. His horse paused for a second, a bit spooked by the falling leaves.

 “Easy Marcus,” he coaxed to the horse, giving the horse a slight pat on his neck.

  Draal’s nose twitched as he smelled the air. “Hold up.” He pulled the reigns of the horses that were pulling the cart. The pair in front of him stopped, listening to the rustle of leaves. The unnerving quite put the group on guard, ready for whatever might be thrown at them.  

 “We should keep moving,” Claire looked toward Jim, her horse nervously twitching.

 “I agre…” Jim was cut of but a small wizz by his left ear, planting itself in the ground. Jim looked and saw the offending item, a long arrow with black fletchings quivering. “Eyes up guys,” Jim commanded as he reached for the sword he kept at his side for when he didn’t have his amour.

 “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Came a rich voice, hidden in the forest shadows. Several hooded figures came into view, all wearing dark green color, their faces covered with hoods and bandanas. Several had short hunting bows, while a majority had swords, all ready for a fight if need be.

 The figure that had spoken to them walked toward Jim, his bow pulled tough with an arrow already nocked. “Well what do we have here?” The man asked. He was dressed in a beaten pair of dark green trousers, with a dark green tunic and a worn leather quiver strapped to his back. His cloak was black, with the hood pulled up and a green bandana pulled up to cover his face, only revealing is venomous green eyes. “Looks like we have some ripe pickings men!” he shouted to his companions.

  Jim looked toward Claire, seeing that she had her bow pulled out and nocked but not drawn, mainly because a man had his bow pointed directly at her. He tried to turn to look at Draal but was quickly reprimanded.

 “Oye,” the man in charge shouted at him, “No need for any ideas. Now let’s see your gold.”

 “Are you sure you want to do that?” Draal’s gravelly voice rang out. He moved down of the cart, toward the man, knocking a few men off their feet.

 “Not a step closer troll,” the leader spoke cockily, nodding to a man on his right. The figure pulled out a long spear, the head of it glistened with a sliver hue. “I’ve heard creeper’s sun is dangerous to your kind.”

  Draal stopped in his tracks, the growl that was building in his throat dying. The spear was pointed at his chest, ready to fly in a moments notice.

 “We don’t have anything of value,” Jim casually stated, looking the leader dead in the eye.

 “We’ll be the judge of that. Search them.” He commanded his men, two going over to Claire, two toward Jim, and the last three went to check the cart. Nine men total, Jim thought, now what would be the best way to disarm the man with the spear? He looked toward Claire, the men roughly going through her saddle packs. She looked him in the eyes and nodded.

  Here we go, he barely had time to think before Claire kicked the man closest to here, nocked an arrow, and sent it flying toward the rouge that held the spear. The arrow went straight through his left shoulder, knocking him off-balance, allowing Draal to disarm the man. Chaos followed, with Claire putting an arrow in the foot of her other attacker as he came close. She kneed him in the face, casing his nose to burst with a red substance.

  Jim barely had time to register this before his own attackers were on him. One had a short sword, the other a hunting bow and was taking shot at him as the swordsman came to him. Jim jumped off his horse and grunted, barreled toward them both. He blocked his opponent’s attack with his longsword, and came back up with a swing, and cut the man’s head clean off, the body crumpling to the ground.

  He turned to face the archer but was a bit late. The man pulled back and loosed his finial arrow, Jim barely having enough time to roll out of the way. The projectile hit a tree, quivering. The man dropped his bow and drew his sword coming up to take a swing. Jim hefted his weapon, ready for the incoming blow, when an arrow came through the air, protruding through the man’s chest, straight through his heart. The man staggered, then fell as Jim turned to see Claire releasing a breath from atop her horse.

  “Draal?” she asked him as he wiped his sword off.

 “I’M FINE” There was a crash and a very human scream, followed by a figure retreating into the woods.

 “Yea…”

  Their leader was on her in an instance, pulling out his sword. His eyes had turned a brighter green, scaring Jim.

 “You traitorous humans!” he snarled as lunged toward Claire. Claire shot several arrows at the man, but somehow, they were all dodged. He had grown taller, and Jim could have sworn he heard the snap of bones and seen a greenish glow. The man had turned into a troll, albeit a tall and lanky troll.

 “HEY! CHANGELING!” Jim yelled at the beast. “For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command!” he spit out as he charged the attacker, amour magickly appearing. The changeling turned toward him with a snarl, venomous green eyes boring holes into Jim. The changeling had turned from a short man to a green nightmare. His sword hade morphed into a curved rapier, and it looked sharp enough to cut through several trolls.

  Jim had dropped his longsword in favor of the sword of Daylight and rose to strike his opponent. The changeling blocked the blow with a grunt.

 “You’re better than I thought you would be” The brute gruffed as he took a stepped back from Jim, readying for another strike. Jim raised his blade in response, taunting the changeling. Jim rushed him, releasing a howl, and swung his sword. The clash of metal rang through the forest. They continued to cross blades, Jim slowly losing ground, knowing he needed to finish this fight quickly if he wanted to survive. He parried and kicked the brute in the back of the knee, dropping him to his knee. Jim proceeded to roll to his left and disarmed his opponent. He held the sword of daylight at the creature’s neck, as a deterrent against movement.

  Claire walked up beside him, holding both horses by their reigns. “How did you know were here?”

 “Lat fyst’il myrksta” The changeling spit at them, his claws balled up.

 “I wouldn’t speak to the young lords like that, impure,” Draal came up behind the pair, his fist balled and a stony look in his eyes.

 “Anything you want to say, before I send you back to the Darklands?” Jim smirked as he shifted his weight. The changeling glanced at all three of the figures, leaning in closer to the edge of Jim’s sword.

 “Gunmar will rise, boy, the order will see to it. There is nothing you can do to stop it.” He looked Claire dead in the eyes and continued.

 “Your master is but a pawn in a game that has been going on for centuries, and he knows it. Thinks he can outmaneuver her. Have you ever stopped to ask him why you’re doing what you’re doing?”

 Jim glance at Claire, his face full of concern, and saw a storm brewing in her eyes, but her expression staying the same. Draal took a step closer to their captive, pushing Claire behind him.

 “Anything of importance?” he huffed, poking the changeling, his eyes set.

 “Nice knowing ya, trollhunter.” The beast gave his head a nod, signaling he was done talking, ready for his time.

  Jim backed up and raised his sword. He swung, and as Daylight touched stony skin, a bright ball of light enveloped the changeling, shrunk, and dissipated leaving no trace of the changeling, save the short sword and bow.  

 “Well then,” Jim looked around to the damage they caused. Out of the nine attackers, three had been shot by Claire, one beheaded, two crushed by Draal, and the leader dissolved into daylight. “Where is the last guy?” Jim turned to Draal.

 “He ran off,” Draal paused as Jim scowled at him. “but he had an arrow to his mid-section, one he will likely die of.”

 “What do you want to do with the bodies?” Claire asked, looking around as if she lost something.

 Jim thought for a moment, looking at into the distance for signs of another attack. “Pull them into the ditch, can’t take the time to bury them.” He looked to Draal, “Gimme a hand.”

  The troll nodded, and they pulled the bodies over, out of view of the road. After several minutes of grunting, they were finished. Claire had already mounted her horse and held out the reigns of Jim’s for him to grab. She had grabbed any arrow that was usable and added them to her saddle quiver.

 “I grabbed this,” She held up the spearhead with the creeper’s sun, all wrapped up in a cloth. “Figured we don’t need someone playing with something so dangerous.” She packed it away into the saddlebag on her right.

  They began to ride north again, relaxing in the silence. Jim peered at Claire out of the corner of his eye, taking care she did not notice. Is her grandfather hiding even more secrets from everyone, he thought as they rode, the sun halfway through its descent into the horizon. If the changeling spoke the truth, and Merlin did have more secrets than he let on, there would be consequences for his behavior, should they danger the realm.

  And, if there was some changeling order that was tasked with Gunmar’s return, then what would it take to stop them. Certainly not another civil war, tearing up the land between men. It was hard enough to tell a changeling from a human, and that could, well it would, sow seeds of distrust between families and friends.

  Jim felt the weight of the world pressing down on his shoulders, the silence around him suffocating. He knew his responsibilities as the trollhunter, but never before had it hit him lit this. He was on the verge of a panic attack, when Claire spoke.

 “Should we set up camp here?” She asked. Jim was taken back by how lovely her voice sounded.

 “Lord Jim are you ok?” Draal’s gravely voice sounded far off to Jim, but he payed no attention to that detail.

 “I’m f… fi… fin… e” He slurred, leaning forward on his horse “Is…n’t t…that right, M… Mar… Marcus”

  The horse knickered, not really caring.

 “Jim,” Claire’s eyes were full of horror as she slowed her horse the grab Jim’s.

 “I… I’m fi…fin…” He slid off his horse, his side hitting the ground. “S… see” He sat up, arms supporting him, before he blacked out.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trollish  
> Lat fyst’il myrksta- go to the darklands or go to hell


	5. Nightmares are the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for this chapter! Sorry it too so long. I'm working on a couple different things right now, so keep an eye out.

 

_Jim was surrounded by darkness. Where am I, he thought. He looked down and noticed he had the amour of daylight on. Well, a version of it. The color scheme was darker, black amour with red lining to it. He had a small metal shield on his left arm, and the sword of daylight was drawn. It too had taken a darker hue as well, looking as if it was carved from obsidian. The gem in the hilt had taken a blood red color, glinting darkly, as if full of rage and malice._

_Jim looked around, seeing nothing in the darkness. He took a few steps forward when he heard a laugh and tensed. It was light and sounded full of happiness and joy, but Jim’s nerves were telling him there was no innocent joy is this person._

_“Ah, the young trollhunter, who walks a lonely path,” the voice, female, chuckled as Jim stumbled forward. He turned in a circle, looking for the source of the voice, which seemed to be coming from the left. He brought the shield up for a better guard, sword ready for to attack as he continued forward._

_“You follow orders blindly, unaware of the chaos you leave behind with every choice you make, every footstep you take.” The voice chuckled again. Jim shivered, knowing the voice from somewhere, but not recalling from where._

_In front of him an amour-clad troll appeared, and rushed toward him, it’s black amour gleaming with a poisonous green light. The troll swung at Jim, only to be blocked by the shield. Jim parried the blow and countered, his sword connecting with the brute’s chest, promptly turning him into dust. The moment the troll turned to dust, there was a burst of pain in Jim’s chest. Jim shrieked, grabbing his chest, falling to his knees, the unseen figure chuckling at the sudden outburst._

_“You will regret any and all choices you have made, as well as choices made from previous Trollhunters.”_

_“Who… who are you?” Jim managed to painfully huff out, still gripping his chest. “What… do you want… from me?”_

_“All answers will be revealed in time, Trollhunter,” the voice came from behind, along with invisible fingers ghosting along his left shoulder. “but understand, the time will come when I will be free, and no power on earth can appease my wrath.”_

_He attempted to stand, using his sword as a crutch, and turned to his right._

_“But here is a gift, to show you how merciful I can be” she said as he clipped his sword to his back. “And of the world to be, should you continue to attempt to be heroic.”_

_A flash of light left Jim blinded for a moment. When he could finial see, all he could see was the carnage of a battlefield. There where bodies littering the ground, troll and human. Broken shields, shredded banners, limbs of stone and flesh everywhere, leaving no room to walk. Jim fought the urge to vomit. He had been in battle before, and seen the dead and dying, but he would never get used to it. Seeing your own men, many of which you were friends and trained with, all dead, could really mess with your head._

_Once he got over the initial shock, he started to move forward, attempting not to trip over any bodies. He noticed two things as he kept going, the first was that the sky dark. Not your typical dark where there is no moon and only the stars, but more of a ‘there’s nothing there’ dark where the dark is stiffening and suffocating. The second was the massive black troll staring at him._

_He was larger than a typical deep cave troll. The carvings in his stone skin were illuminated with a rich gold, and his eyes were gold as well. Correction, Jim thought, his eye was gold._

_“Trollhunter” the beast bellowed, drawing his sword._

_“Gunmar” Jim spit, redrawing his sword and shield. Gunmar laughed, the sound like the roll of thunder, as he sauntered toward Jim._

_“No more daylight, only darkness.” The brute brought his sword down as a strike, Jim rolling away from it, the pain in his chest worsening. The troll grunted and hefted the blade again. “I will have the amulet,” he went for low strike, Jim grunted as he barely blocking it with his shield. Gunmar swung his tail, knocking Jim off his feet, landing flat on his back. “Whether you give it to me or I tear it off your corpse.” Gunmar held his sword mere inches from Jim’s face as he wheezed in pain._

_“I will never give you the amulet” Jim spat at Gunmar, a fiery rage burning in his eyes._

_“So be it” The sword was lifted, and all Jim could do was watch in horror as it came down._

  Jim woke with a start, grabbing the edges of the cot he was in as he sat up. He winced, a sharp shock of pain shooting through his chest. It dulled after a moment as he looked around, noticing the ragged canvas surrounding him. So, I’m in a tent, but whose? As he listened, he could hear the noises of a typical encampment. Horses whinnying, some men enjoying a meal laughing at each other, and the clash of metal as other men trained.

  What was that? His concern was growing with recent events. More importantly who was that? He knew the black troll was Gunmar, thanks to Blinky’s troll history books. But he was supposed to be black with blue carvings, not this golden version. And the female. Jim rubbed the sleep from his eyes. She seemed to be in alliance with Gunmar, if his vision as anything to go by. And her voice, he was sure he heard that sickly sweet voice before.

   He pulled his legs over the edge, his hand moving to grab the side table. His longsword was leaning up against the table, and his saddlebags and amulet sitting neatly atop the wooden table. His boots were set by the end of the cot, ready for the day. He grabbed and began putting them on, taking care to watch the dull pain in his chest as not to aggravate it.

  He stood and grabbed his sword, buckling it to his waist, grabbed the amulet, and made his way out of the tent.  

 

  As Jim walked out of the tent, the first thing he was how small the camp was. He saw ten small tents surrounding a larger tent, meant to be the leader’s tent no doubt. He was greeted by a group of men walking toward the edge of the camp, hunting equipment in hand.

 “Whose camp is this?” Jim asked the men.

  The man leading them, holding a hound answered, “It’s Lord Percival’s camp, sir.” The man nodded toward the center of the camp, then continued.

  “Thanks” Jim gave a small wave and began his way toward the center tent. He passed several groups of men eating, training, and going about their camp duties. As he came up the main tent, he saw Claire exit the tent with a book in hand.

 “Claire” he waived at her. She looked up, her eyes widening in surprise. She snapped he book close as Jim made his way toward her.

 “Back from the dead now, hm?” She looked at him, her nose scrunched and eyes steeled, as if trying to extract information out of him. “Anything you have to explain?”

 “Umm…” Jim squirmed under her harden gaze. “Why would you ask?”

  She gave him one last questioning glare “No reason.”

 “How long was I out?” he glanced at her book, noticing some of the trollish runes on the cover. Must be a spell book he thought.

 “About two and a half days”

“Two and a half days!?!” his face dropped in shock. “How?”

 “That arrow that whizzed by your ear must have grazed you. It had a poison on it.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “It just knocked you out, because it was such a small dose.”

 “Poison?”

 “Some hemlock, not enough to kill you.”

 “Ok then.” He shifted on his feet. “Where is Toby and Draal?”

  She nodded toward the tent. “Lord Percival and Toby are in there talking to Draal about what happened.”

 “Thanks,” Jim gave her a small bow as she made her way to a tent a few feet away, nose back in her book. He didn’t see the concerned glance Claire shoot at him as soon as his back was turned.

 

 “Trollhunter” A hearty voice greeted Jim as he entered the tent. He was greeted by the sight of a large table with Draal drinking a pint of grog, Lord Percival was seated on Draal’s left, enjoying a plate of food, and Toby, who sat to his father’s left.

 “Glad to see my Lord is up and about,” Lord Percival spoke, rising out of his chair to greet the boy.

 “Lord Percival,” Jim made an effort to bow, but the pain in his chest flared back up, causing him to stiffen.

  “Don’t bother my boy,” the older lord chastised him, “We’re family after all.” He gave a deep chuckle.

  Percival lead Jim to the table and sat him next to Toby. He passed Jim a plate of food and a mug of water, who eagerly took the meal and began to devour it.

 “So, Draal told me about you little encounter in the woods,” Percival took a swig from his mug.

 “Just a minor altercation,” Draal set his mug down, shifting in his chair. “Some thugs wanting some gold, nothing more.”

  “If it was a minor altercation, then why did Jim end up passed out for two days?” Toby tossed an apple core onto his plate. “Lucky we found when we did. Who knows what could have happened.”

  Jim looked around the table till he made eye contact with Lord Percival. “So how did you find us?”

 “We left the day after you left,” Toby began, “Father wanted to get home sooner. Something about some missing villagers.”

  “Tobias” His father shot him a pointed look, wanting him to be quite on the matter. “No need to bother the trollhunter on our own matters, we will take care of it.” Lord Percival looked toward Jim, “We found your companions camped out, while you were unconscious. We ended setting up came a few miles from where you had passed out. Lady Claire made sure you were in a stable condition while we transported you here.”

  Draal snorted, taking a sip of his grog “You sure do mumble in your sleep.”

 “Jee, thanks.” Jim glared at the blue troll. “And you roll into a ball for defense.”

 “Manly as an attack!” Draal protested, earning a chuckle from the lord and his son. Jim gave a small laugh, which left Draal giving a small chuckle.

 “Well, thank you for your assistance, Lord Percival,” Jim took a sip of his water, “I’m sure you’re anxious to get home, so we best be on our way.”

 “No need, my boy.” The man let out a hearty laugh “You’re no bother at all. Its almost dark, so it be best if your group stay till morning. It’d be a shame to let you leave now”

  Jim turned to Draal, who shook his head in agreement. “Sure,” Jim looked toward Toby and Percival. “Thank you for your hospitality. I’ll find Claire and let her know.” Jim stood and made his way to the entrance of the tent. He gave a bow to his host then exited the tent, with the intent to find Claire.

 

  He found her a short distance from the edge of the camp, sitting crossed-legged atop a rock. She was reading from a spell book, somehow a different one than earlier. She had her back to him, seemingly unaware of his presences. He decided to quietly sneak up on her, taking care to avoid fallen leaves and sticks. He managed to get right behind her, so he tapped her shoulder.

  He was promptly thrown over her shoulder and landed on his chest, his arm twisted behind his arm.

“It’s just me!” Jim gritted through his teeth, his chest and arm flaring up in pain.

 “JIM!” she angerly released his arm, standing up and moving to help Jim up. He accepted her help, a bit flush by the fact that he was bested by Claire, again. He brushed himself off as Claire went to pick up her spell book.

 “Don’t sneak up on me like that,” she huffed, tucking her hair behind her hair. “I could have cast you into oblivion.”

 “Well thanks for not doing that,” Jim glanced around. There was something about this place that didn’t sit well with him. It felt… cold.

 “We’ll be staying the night in camp.” He looked back toward the camp, seeing men beginning to set up a bonfire for the night. The group he had seen earlier had brought back a boar for the evening meal.

 “Alright.” She looked to the forest, scanning for something. She turned to face him, her eyes questioning. “Did you have any dreams at all? While you were out?”

  Jim turned to her, his mouth agape in disbelief. “How did you know?” He searched her eye, that turned expressionless within a second.

 “I…” She paused, unsure on whether to continue. “Can I trust you?”

 “You can trust me, Lady Claire” He gave her a small bow.

  Her gaze hardened. “Don’t tease me, hunter.”

  Jim held his arms up in defense “No need for violence. Just trying to be chivalrous.”  

  She sighed. “It’s Gunmar. I saw him in a battlefield, surround by bodies.” There was a pause as she looked out to the woods again. “And a voice, goading him on his warpath.”

  Jim looked out to the woods, taking all this information in. “Was it a woman’s voice?”

 “How did yo…”

 “I had a similar dream.” He glanced toward her, the woods growing colder.

 “So,” She turned and began making her way back to the camp. “What do we do?”

  Jim turned and came up to her right side. “We don’t say anything.”

  She glanced at him, suspicious of this course of action. “Are you sure?”

  He glanced about the camp, till Draal came into vision by the bonfire. He was laughing at some solider.

 “Yes.” He met her questioning gaze. “No need to worry anyone.”  

  They continued into camp, oblivious to a several pairs of yellow eyes following them.


	6. Out if the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while. I have been going through some stuff lately, as well as finishing up a semester in school, but I hope to get back into this story and a few others.

  The group enjoyed a meal with Lord Percival in his camp. They had boar that was killed earlier, as well as some dried venison and roasted carrots. There were plenty of stories to tell and wine to pass, and before Jim knew it, the moon was at its peak. He bid the Lord good night, making his way to his tent, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

  Claire had left dinner early, letting the men tell their stories. She made her way to her tent, which sat at the edge of the woods. She had her nose in her newest spell book as she walked through the rows of tents, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings.  
 

 “Claire” the you sorceress’s head shot up, as she heard her name whispered through the trees. She snapped the book close and summoned her shadow staff. The shadows of the surrounding trees warped into the shape of woman. Claire slowly raised her staff, facing a woman in a pale green dress and golden cloak.  
 

  Claire lowered her staff, “Morgana”  
 

  The woman in front of her ran her fingers along the front of her dress. “No need to sound so excited to see me.”  
 

 “Under different circumstances, maybe.” Claire shrunk her staff, putting it back in its pack. “What do you want?”  
 

 “I’m just checking on my favorite apprentice,” Morgana circled the young maiden, “and your progress with Merlin?”  
 

  Claire glared at the older sorceress, “I’m your only apprentice” she mumbled as her fingers carding the pages of her spell book. “He hasn’t said a word about where he hides the stone of Avalon, nor does he plan to tell me anything.” She opened her book, slowly moving toward her tent.  
   

 “And what are you doing away so far from Merlin, hmm?” Morgana pulled the cloak hood down farther over her eyes. “What quest has he sent you on this time?”  
 

 “Why does it matter to you?” the sorceress in training quipped back, flipping to the next page of her book.  
 

 “Need I remind you of the consequences if you fail.” Morgana lifted her right hand to her hair, twisting it into a tighter ringlet. “I’m sure your brother will understand.”  
 

 “Ji… The trollhunter insisted I joined him.” Claire reached her tent, stopping in the threshold. “Bular has been on a rampage.”  
 

 “Shit” Morgana mumbled. “That brute will be the end of my plans.” She sat for a moment, thinking of her next move. “He needs to be taken care of, but I’ll have his father take care of him.” Morgana snapped her fingers, a small vial full of a glowing red liquid.  
   

 “What is that?” Claire turned toward Morgana, slowly dropping the tent flap.  
 

  Morgana grabbed Claire’s free hand, placing the vial in in her hand. “Give this to the trollhunter, as soon as you can. It’s a potion that will heed any forward progress.” She turned away from Claire, “Make sure it happens before you get to Bular, or else.”  
 

  Morgana slowly waltzed back into the forest, drawing the shadows toward her feet. Claire stared at her, glancing from the top of her hood, her fiery red hair springing out as she dropped her hood. “Do not fail me, little lamb. Your brother’s life hangs in the balance.”  
 

  With that she was gone, the forest suddenly growing degrees colder than before.

 

  Jim woke up, sleeping without dreams haunting him through the night. He rose from his cot, pulling his boots on. He met up with Toby and Draal outside of the dinning tent, who were tinkering with Draal’s arm. Toby was loosening a bolt on the joint, allowing Draal more movement. Jim reached them, Toby  
 

 “There you go, big guy,” Toby pulled the screwdriver from the arm, giving it a tap. “All ready for action.”  
 

 “Nicely done Tobes,” Jim looked at his friend’s workmanship. Draal’s arm glided silently back and forth as he moved to test it.  
 

 “Thanks Master Toby,” Draal gave the boy an approving look as he lifted an axe, swinging it back and forth. “You’ve done me a great service.”  
 

  Toby put his tools back in a small satchel, giving Draal a small smile, “No problem, I’m just thilled you let me work on your arm.”  
 

  They boys continued talking to the troll about weapons until Claire came up to them, spell book in hand and bow strapped to her back.  
 

 “Are you ready to go?” she slid her book in to her satchel. “We should really get going, Bular won’t stop himself.”  
 

 “We were just waiting for our horses,” Jim turned to Claire, giving her a small smile. “Speaking of which.” He nodded toward their horses as they were being led to them. Marcus had Jim’s longsword strapped to his saddle bag while Claire’s horse and Draal’s cart had their supplies as well. The group made their way over, double checking their packs when Lord Percival came over.  
 

 “Good luck with your travels, young Lord.” Percival gave him a short bow, “May the gods keep you safe.”

  Jim mounted his horse, “Thank you for your hospitality, my Lord, I don’t know how to repay you.”  
 

 “Don’t worry about it.” Percival stood, putting his hand on Toby’s shoulder. “Your family, so you don’t need to fret about.”  
 

 “Yeah Jimbo,” Toby straightened up, “We’ll always be ready to help, no matter what.”  
 

 “Thank you,” Jim tightened his horse’s reigns, holding him steady. “Tell your mother hello for me,”  
 

 “Will do,” Toby gave a bow, “Safe travels.”  
 

  With that, Jim loosened the reigns, giving Marcus a click. He rode off, Claire and Draal following him closely as they traveled to the main road.

 

  King Arthur made his way to the courtyard, speaking with the Lord Clegane, captain of the royal guard.  
 

 “I want you to make sure the castle defenses are strong,” Arthur pointed to the northern wall, “The wall will need more ammunition for the catapults, and more arrows for the archers.”  
Clegane gave a grunt, making a few notes on a piece of paper.  
 

 “We will also need more guards on rotation, mainly on the outer city wall, to keep track of all comings and goings,” Arthur sighed, “No need to have any unwanted guest.”  
 

 “Will that be all my Lord?” The large man inquired, turning to his king.  
 

 “For now, Lord Clegane,” Arthur dismissed the man, turning to head back to the castle.   
 

  He made his way into the library when he heard a woman’s laugh to his right. He turned and saw Stricklander and Barbra sitting out in the garden, their backs to him. He slowly made to the door, listening to their conversation.  
 

 “Then he mounted his horse and rode off, the saddle slowly falling to the side as he rode away.” Stricklander laughed, “Before finally falling off, face first into the dirt.”  
 

  Barbara’s laugh rang through the garden, putting a smile on Arthur’s face. It had been so long since he had seen her at ease like this. With the death of James, she had become more reserved, shy around anyone other than close family. Barbara had also become more protective of Jim, especially once he took on the mantle of the Trollhunter.  
 

  She had been against the idea of Jim taking on the mantel after his father, but the amulet had bonded with him. When he had come back after a brutal battle with a group of changlings with bruises and a broken arm, she had all but banned him from leaving the castle for the following month.  
 

 “King Arthur!” He was pulled from his thoughts by Stricklander, who had stood up and was helping Barbara up. “What a lovely surprise.”  
 

 “I’m sorry if I was interrupting something.” Arthur gave a slight bow as the pair came closer. “I was meaning to talk to you, Lord Stricklander.”  
 

 “There was no interruption,” Strickler lowered Barbara’s hand, “We were just making small talk.”  
 

 “Well, I’ll leave you to discuss your business,” Barbara gave the men a smile, “I hope you will be joining us for dinner, Lord Stricklander.”  
 

 “I will be there,” The man gave a bow as she left, then turned to Arthur. “How can I serve you?”  
 

 “What do you know about Killahead bridge?” Arthur beckoned for Strickler to follow him, “I need all information.”  
 

 “Well it was built decades ago,” Strickler fixed with a silver broach that clapped his cape closed. “As a portal to the Darklands, the prison to Gunmar and his forces.”  
 

  Arthur waved his hand, “Bah, spare me the history, I want to know how to destroy it.” They made their way to the upper floor of the library. “And why the Amulet of Daylight is the key to open it.”  
 

 “Wouldn’t Merlin be better suited to answer these questions?” Strickler pulled down a book, flipping through the pages.  
 

 “He hasn’t been heard from in ages,” Arthur sat down at one of the study desks. “And I don’t he believe he would give that information freely.”  
 

  Strickler though for a moment, still flipping through the book. “There may be someone else who could answer your question, but…”  
 

  Arthur looked at Strickler, his gaze hardening. “Absolutely not,” he abruptly stood up, his hand dropping to his sword. “No one is to contact her,”  
   

 “But what if she has answers?” Strickler gently closed his book, setting back on the shelf.  
 

 “And what if Morgana is helping reconstruct the bridge?” Arthur crossed his arms, “It would be safe to assume she is behind it.”  
 

  Strickler sat deep in thought for a moment, stroking his beard. “What if Vendal knew of something, or Blinky for that matter. Since the bridge is a large part of their history, they could have the information.”  
 

  Arthur thought for a moment, pacing back and forth. “I will go talk to them later tonight.”  
   

 “And see if Morgana is still in her prison.” Strickler pulled another book off a shelf, weighing it in his hand. “If she escaped, then that would explain how Bular acquired the bridge so quickly.”  
 

 “I doubt she has,” Arthur paused, turning to his advisor, “But it wouldn’t hurt to check.”  
 

  He glanced over the balcony, spying the maester’s apprentice.  
 

 “Ludwig,” Arthur grabbed the young man’s attention. “I need you to send word to maester Aemon that I will need him in my private study in an hour.”  
 

 “Yes Sire.” Ludwig gave a bow, heading to the southern wing of the castle.  
 

 “Strickler,” Arthur turned, gazing at the man, who had his nose in a book written in trollish. “There is one more topic I would like to speak to you about your relationship with my daughter.”  
 

 “What would like to know, Sire?” Strickler looked up from his book, meeting Arthur’s eyes.  
 

 “What are your intentions with Barbara?” Arthur leaned against the balcony rail, steadily staring at the lord.  
 

  Strickler gulped, his face slowly turning a pinkish hue. “I… a… umm…” He stuttered, crumbling under Arthur’s stern gaze. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves, before returning his gaze. “I do care for her,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I was going to ask for your blessing to marry her,” Arthur arched an eyebrow, “but I was going to wait until Jim came back safely.”  
 

  Arthur sat for a moment, allowing Strickler a moment to squirm under his gaze. Strickler continued, “I was hoping to marry her before the new year?” He paused, “If it would be acceptable to you, my King?”  
 

  Arthur stayed silent, Strickler slowly losing his courage. After what seemed like an eternity, Arthur gave a small chuckle, earning him a confused look from Strickler. After a few moments of laughing, Arthur finally spoke.  
 

 “It’s about time you asked.” Arthur turned to Strickler, “I’ve noticed how you’ve treated her over the years.”

  Strickler stood, gaping at Arthur. “How… But…”  
 

 “It’s been easy to see.” Arthur smirked, “Especially after being in love once.”  
 

 “I guess I must be a bit obvious.” Strickler sheepishly grinned, Arthur chuckling again.  
 

 “Well you have my permission to marry her,” Arthur smiled, “But on one condition.”  
 

  Strickler’s smile dropped, “What would that be?”  
 

 “Wait until Jim gets back,” Arthur strode over to him, “It would be best if Barbara wasn’t under so much stress.”  
 

 “Understood,” Strickler’s face lit back up, as he stood, closing his book. “Thank you so much, Sire”  
 

 “That will be all then,” Arthur gave a smile as Strickler bowed, before slipping off to finish any work he had paused. Arthur’s smile dropped, his though process turning to another direction, wondering what consequences he just set into motion.


End file.
